<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're all here by glennful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250012">we're all here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennful/pseuds/glennful'>glennful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennful/pseuds/glennful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsta x oneshot book. Contains littles, non-sexual spanking, lots of fluff and angst. Chapters are one shots, but I might sometimes write two parts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first book here! I'm sorry that my english isn't that good, but I'll try my best! If you see any mistakes, please inform me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 thunderstorm</p><p>Jooheon was feeling a bit uneasy. Well, not just a bit, a lot actually. He and other members had gotten home and showered couple hours before, and now they all were asleep. Except Jooheon.</p><p>The sound of thunder echoed through the dorm, and lightning could be seen from the windows. Jooheon was stiting on his bed. The poor boy was shaking, 'cause he was pretty scared of thunder.<br/>Altough the boy was a badass rapper, his personality was very soft. Jooheon whimpered slightly, when the room lit up again by the lightning outside. The light was followed by a loud crash, which made the small boy jump. Jooheon was crying, he was so scared.</p><p>He didn't want to wake the other members up, feeling like he would only bother their sleep. They already had a full schedule, and Jooheon thought he'd only be a burden.</p><p>His breath was shallow, and his eyes watery. The boy was a whimpering mess, trying his best to keep himself in line. <br/>He felt anxiety forming, and Jooheon did not want to have a panic attack in the middle of a night. </p><p>He made a hard decision. Would he rather go and  wake someone up, or have a panic attack and accidentally wake everyone up? Jooheon choose the option one.</p><p>He got out of the bed like a scared kitten, jumping a bit again when he heard a crash again. Jooheon got out of his room. The hall was dark, but fortunately jooheon knew the dorm like his own pockets. </p><p>The small rapper made his way to Hyunwoo hyung's room. Hyunwoo would be the best to calm him down, and maybe cuddle  together. Jooheon opened the room's door slowly. He saw Hyunwoo sleeping on his bed peacefully. How could someone be so peaceful when there was a huge storm outside?</p><p>Jooheon walked towards his hyungs's bed.</p><p>"Hyung... Hyunwoo hyung...." Jooheon called quietly. The older's eyes fluttered open, and his gaze becoming a little surprised.</p><p>"Jooheon-ah? Why aren't you sleeping baby?" Hyunwoo asked softly. <br/>Jooheon blushed a bit because of the nickname. </p><p>"I... I can't sleep.. There's a thund-" Jooheon was cut by the loud storm crashing again. He whimpered slightly again.</p><p>"Aww.. Poor honey.. Come here," Hyunwoo gestured the place next to him.</p><p>Jooheon laid down next to him, and the older pulled the smaller close.</p><p>Hyunwoo took Jooheon in his mighty arms, smiling at the cuteness of the rapper. He began to stroke Jooheon's soft hair slowly. Jooheon snuggled closer, closing his eyes and sniffing softly the scent of the older.</p><p>He felt his panic disappearing, when the leader stroked his hair soflty, whispering sweet nothings to him.</p><p>After a while, Jooheon actually fell asleep in Hyunwoo's arms. The older smiled fondly. The younger was just so cute, snuggled close and sleeping peacefully in his arms. That night Hyunwoo fell asleep with a big smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Changkyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, the other members already know that Chankyun is a little. The youngest has been refusing to slip lately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monsta x were having quite full schedules. Everyone seemed very busy, at least that was what Changkyun thought. In reality, the members had always time to take care of their precious maknae. </p><p>Changkyun had always been a bit insecure of his headspace. He felt like he shouldn't be doing it. He felt pathethic, having to rely on his members so much. The members loved their sweet maknae, and they were always ready to protect him from the world. But Changkyun was always stubborn. Yes, he allowed himself to slip sometimes. But right now, there were just simply too much going on. He didn't allow himself to slip, even though he really needed to.</p><p>__</p><p>Changkyun hadn't slipped in months. At first, his hyungs were trying to give him some space, but lately they've been worried sick. The youngest hadn't eaten, slept, or rested. He had huge bags under his eyes, his very thin frame had only gone smaller, same as his amounts of food and sleep. </p><p>The others had tried to talk to him, but they only got small answers. They had tried to make him slip, but Changkyun had made his decision. He did not want to slip.</p><p>_-</p><p>"Hey baby, aren't you tired? Did you sleep well?" Kihyun tried to ask Changkyun, as he came out of his room for breakfast.</p><p>"Yes hyung, but I'm not a baby," Changkyun answered and went away.</p><p>The members always tried to coax the younger to slip, but it did not work. They knew that Changkyun needed to slip, 'cause it was beginning to affect his health. They couldn't watch quietly when their precious maknae was just sinking away. They had to do something.</p><p>__</p><p>"Minhyuk, go get Changkyun. The practise starts soon," Hyunwoo ordered. Minhyuk nodded and went to the room that he shared with Changkyun and Jooheon.</p><p>"Hi buddy, we must go. Practice starts soon," Minhyuk said to the younger.</p><p>Changkyun only nodded, getting up. He took his bag and went past mInhyuk, without saying a word. Minhyuk felt bad for their maknae.</p><p>__</p><p>The practice was soon over. Everyone did great, but thy all had noticed that Changkyun was seriously struggling.</p><p>"He has to slip today, this is not working out," Hyungwon whispered to Hoseok</p><p>"I agree. As soon as we get home, we'll do something. Tell the others too," Hoseok told the visual. Hyungwon nodded and went to tell the others. </p><p>Didn't take long to them to get home. As soon as the car parked, Changkyun jumped out and went inside immediately. The others followed the maknae.</p><p>Changkyun almost ran to his room, but soon enough the others were standing there too.</p><p>"uh.. hi hyungs.." Chamgkyun stuttered.</p><p>"W-what you're up to..?" He asked nervously.</p><p>"Baby, I think you know what. You can't keep going like this, can't you see how you're struggling?" Jooheon asked. Changkyun only looked at his feet.</p><p>"B-but I don't want to.. It.. It's embarrassing.." Changkyun admitted. </p><p>"Oh sweetie, you don't have to feel embarrassed. You damn well know we love little Kyunnie very much," HYunwoo said, sitting beside the maknae. </p><p>"Don't-.. I don't want to, please just go away hyungs..." Changkyun tried to desperately get out of the room, but was blocked when Hyunwoo held him down.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, we know... You're okay, you're fine," Hoseok assured, sitting also on Changkyun's bed. The youngest was trying to escape, thrashing around in Hyunwoo's arms. The oldest only tightened his grip, pulling the youngest in his lap.</p><p>It wasn't working. </p><p>Hyunwoo pulled his last trick to get the youngest in his headspace. </p><p>"Lim Changkyun, behave. Now." He said sternly. Changkyun froze. If he had had to pee, he would've probably went in his pants. The older's voice was so serious. He immediately stopped thrashing around, frozen on place. Hot tears started to run down his soft cheeks.</p><p>"Kyunnie... ku- Kyunnie sorry! Sowwy!" He started to wail. The others gathered around him. </p><p>"Oh sweet baby, there you are,, It's okay cupcake, it's okay.." Minhyuk comforted the youngest.</p><p>"You're okay baby, you did nothing wrong... Such a good boy," Kihyun talked sweetly, stroking the maknaes hair.</p><p>Hyungwon smiled fondly and whispered sweet nothings to his ear, Hyunwoo held him close, Hoseok stroked his back, Jooheon left to get more comfortable clothes for the baby, and Minhyuk talked calmly. The youngest wasn't wailing anymore, only sniffling quietly. He never actually were that young in headspace, but now it seemed like the youngest had slipped pretty far. </p><p>For the rest of the evening, Changkyun got all attention on himself. His hyungs enjoyed babying their maknae. They felt very relieved, their mission was succesful. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. bratty behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jooheon had a quite bratty attitude. His hyungs cannot let all the disrespect slip, so Hyunwoo handles the situation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains nonsexual spanking, as a punishment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jooheon had had a quite bratty attitude for a couple of days. Hyunwoo had tried to correct his behavior, but the younger only had shrugged it off. They all had been letting a lot of things slip, but the youngers behavior was getting worse. They had used spanking as a punishment before, and Jooheon knew that they would spank him again if he wouldn't change his attitude. despite that he still kept arguing with them and rolling his eyes constantly. </p><p>His hyungs had given him couple warnings, but those did not concern Jooheon. He was in a really bad mood, and kind of stressed. Although he did a huge mistake taking it out on his members.</p><p>--</p><p>"Jooheon-ah, we have to go! Come on now," Minhyuk yelled at Jooheon. Their dance practice was starting soon, and the others were already waiting outside.</p><p>The second youngest member only huffed. </p><p>"I'm tired hyung!" He argued back. Jooheon was usually polite to his hyungs, but now he was very frustrated and tired.</p><p>"You have to go! Your ass is gonna get it if you're not gonna get up right now!" Minhyuk yelled.</p><p>Jooheon let out an angry groan.</p><p>He muttered some curse words under his breath, and got up.</p><p>"NOW!" </p><p>"I'M COMING SHUT THE FUCK UP"</p><p>--</p><p>"Took you long enough," Hoseok huffed when the two finally got inside the car,</p><p>"He was acting out," Minhyuk sighed. Jooheon only groaned and leant on the window.</p><p>"Hyunwoo hyung, he also cursed at me," Minhyuk revealed at their leader.</p><p>"Jooheon-ah, do you have anything to say in this?" Hyunwoo asked, seeming to be pretty disappointed at his dongsaeng.</p><p>Jooheon remained quiet, not saying a word.</p><p>"Fine then. We'll deal with this after the practice," Hyunwoo sighed.</p><p>Soon enough they reached the company, and went to the practice room. They started with stretching, and everyone noticed that Jooheon had still his bratty attitude. </p><p>The dance instructor beginnt the lesson, giving them advice.</p><p>"Jooheon, you're doing it a bit wrong. You should move your hips like this, and remember to keep the shoulders stable," the dance instructor gave tips.</p><p>"I'm trying my best okay?? So shut up, I'm doing just fine!" He angrily argued.</p><p>In that moment, Hyunwoo had had enough.</p><p>"Excuse us for a minute," He apologiseg, and took Jooheon in his grasp. </p><p>"Come on" He spat, dragging the younger outside.</p><p>"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you cannot keep disobeying and not appreciating olders like this. I've tried to correct your behavior, I have given you multiple chances to correct yourself, but now I've had enough dongsaeng. You better get yourself in a line, or your ass is gonna really get it. I'm not kidding this time Lee Jooheon" Hyunwoo lectured strictly. </p><p>"You wont do anything Hyunwoo," Jooheon argued back.</p><p>"It's hyung to you brat," Hyunwoo spat out, sitting down on the chair.</p><p>"Over my lap now, if you wanna make it harder, then fine" He spat. He definitely had enough.</p><p>Jooheon bit his lip. He would not cooperate. No way.</p><p>Before he could react, his hyung pulled him down. Jooheon tried to get away, tried to kick his legs or hit his hyung's legs.</p><p>"No! I'm not a child, let me go!" He yelled at the older.</p><p>"Stop that. I'm not gonna tolerate this kind of behaviour, so you better get yourself together," Hyunwoo spat out, giving a harsh smack on Jooheon's behind.</p><p>"Ow! Stop! Don't!" Jooheon whined, reaching behind to cover his butt.</p><p>Hyunwoo grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back.</p><p>"This is only a warning, when we  get home you better be immediately in my room. Then you'll apologise to the others," Hyunwoo spat, and pulled his dongsaeng's pants and boxers down to his knees. He smacked harshly Jooheon's bare bottom with his hand.</p><p>Smack<br/>Smack<br/>Smack<br/>Smack<br/>Smack<br/>Smack</p><p>Jooheon bit his lip, trying to avoid the tears. He had never been good at taking the punishments.</p><p>Hyunwoo let the younger up, lifting his pants back up.</p><p>"Now, you're going to behave like a good boy. We'll deal with this at home." Hyunwoo lectured, and stood up. He always comforted his members after punishments, but since this case wasn't over yet, he didn't do that. He knew that Jooheon would feel guilty. Better that way.</p><p>__</p><p>The two got back to the practice room. Everyone pretty much had figured out what happened. No questions were asked, and they continued the practice like nothing had happened. Even Jooheon behaved well.</p><p>"Okay, we're done for today. You may leave now," The dance instructor dismissed.</p><p>They all left tge building, getting in the car.</p><p>Jooheon really hoped that the practice would've lasted longer now. If it would've been Minhyuk or Hyungwon, he wouldn't been so scared. Wonho was harsh punisher too, and he would often use the hairbrush. But Hyunwoo? He was the worst.</p><p>Before Jooheon even knew, they had reached the dorm. Everyone left inside, Jooheon following.</p><p>Hyunwoo stopped him.</p><p>"Go in my room. Now," He ordered, and Jooheon felt like his size would shrink under the older's hard glare. He felt so guilty.</p><p>Jooheon went immediately to his hyung's room.</p><p>He sat on the bed, waiting for Hyunwoo.</p><p>Soon enough, his hyung entered the room. Jooheon gulped loudly. Hyunwoo had the hairbrush.</p><p>Jooheon immediately got up. </p><p>"I'm sorry hyung, I really am! Please don't use that...," Jooheon begged. Hyunwoo sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You will be indeed. Get over my knees now." He said.</p><p>"But-" Jooheon tried, but got cut off.</p><p>"Now!" Hyunwoo said harshly.</p><p>Jooheon obeyed. He got down on the elder's lap. </p><p>Hyunwoo didn't wait longer, but immediately removed the younger's pants and boxers. Jooheon reached back to cover his bare bottom, but Hyunwoo slapped his hands and took them in his left hand, pinning them against Jooheon's back.</p><p>"Do not reach back. You're getting five extra. If I hear even one excuse or complain now, you're getting more." Hyunwoo said.</p><p>Jooheon was scared. He knew he was screwed. There was no backing up now, he had to face the consequences. He had no other option.</p><p>He whimpered quite loudly, when the first smacks were delivered to his already sore bottom. He tried to keep himself quiet when more hard smacks rained down on his bum. That did not last long though, because soon he was a crying mess.</p><p>"Ow hyung please!! I'm sorry!!" He whined.</p><p>Hyunwoo only kept smacking harder.</p><p>Jooheon could not prevent the tears anymore. He was wailing, begging his hyung to stop, but he did not listen.</p><p>"You have disobeyed us for days Jooheon-ah. Starting a fight with Hyungwon, cursing at Changkyun, yelling to and disrespecting us all, cursing at Minhyuk. This has to stop!" Hyunwoo lectured, as he kept smacking.</p><p>"You smack cannot smack disrespect smack us smack  this smack way smack." Hyunwoo smacked his dongsaeng's butt after each word.</p><p>"Are you sorry?“ he asked the younger.</p><p>" YEs! Yes hyung, I Am sorry!!" The younger wailed.</p><p>"Will this happen again?" He asked, still keeping on smacking.</p><p>"No!! Hyung nO IT WON'T OW OW OW" Jooheon was full-on wailing at this point. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Good. Now you will apologise to the others"  Hyunwoo said, leaving the last five hardest smacks.</p><p>Jooheon didn't even react anymore. He was just sobbing against his hyung's knee.</p><p>"It's over now Jooheon-ah, it's over now.. Shhhh... It's all forgiven," Hyunwoo comforted as he pulled the younger in his hold. He didn't bother to pull Jooheon's pants back up, but he pulled his boxers.</p><p>Jooheon hid his face in his hyung's chest. He was embarrassed and still a bit guilty, but mostly just hurting. Physically.</p><p>"We should go now, you still have to apologise to the others. Then we'll cuddle," Hyunwoo said softly, lifting Jooheon up.</p><p>He carried the younger to the living room, where other members were.</p><p>"Jooheon here has sonething to say," Hyunwoo announced.</p><p>The younger was still embarrassed, but lifted his head up when Hyunwoo sat down.</p><p>"I'm.. I'm truly sorry about my behaviour and bratty attitude towards you all" He said softly.</p><p>"Aww baby it's okay now, come here" Hoseok said with open arms.</p><p>Jooheon moved to his lap and cuddled against Hoseok's broad chest. </p><p>"But.. 'M not a baby though," Jooheon muttered, blushing even more. They all only chuckled at his comment.</p><p>Jooheon still felt that stinging pain in his bottom, but he was happy and relieved now.  He truly loved and adored his members, even though he could be a real brat sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>